


Motivación

by Tahbatha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Magia revelada, Magic Revealed, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahbatha/pseuds/Tahbatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Rey Arturo llama a todos para hacer un anuncio importate, ¿qué sorpresas le depararán a nuestro brujo favorito? Historia situada en algún momento de la Temporada 5. Divergencia del Canon. Humor. Revelación de la Magia.<br/>Versión en Español de mi historia, "Motivation": http://archiveofourown.org/works/7992535</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992535) by [Tahbatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahbatha/pseuds/Tahbatha). 



El Rey había llamado a todos a un consejo expandido en el salón del trono para hacer un importante anuncio.

\- Gente de Camelot, tengo un impotante anuncio que hacer. He decidido levantar la prohibición de la magia. Por supuesto ustedes se podrán preguntar por qué he tomado semejante decisión inesperada. Debo admitir que no fué fácil, pero dados acontecimientos recientes, me he dado cuenta que la magia no es escencialmente mala, sino que depende de quién la usa y con qué propósito...  
  


Merlín no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿Había Arturo decidido realmente eliminar la prohibición de la magia por su propia cuenta? Parecía un sueño hecho realidad...  
  


\- El evento que originó mi reflexión sobre este tema es que recientemente descubrí que uno de nuestros más cercanos colaboradores, alguien con el que hemos compartido muchos momentos importantes en la vida de este reino, y alguien que incluso llegó a salvarme la vida, tiene magia. Este fiel colaborador, que estaría contento de darlo todo por nuestro hogar, se merece no solo que revisemos la legislación de Camelot por su causa, sino también todo nuestro respeto y admiración – continuó Arturo.

 

Merlín contuvo el aliento. ¿Había Arturo acaso descubierto su secreto mejor guardado sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta? Afortunadamente, Arturo parecía estar tomándeselo bien. Ya habría tiempo más tarde de entender mejor que había ocurrido. Sonrió contento ante la grata sorpresa.  
  


\- Y es por eso que he decidido honrar a este héroe de Camelot, no solo levantando la prohibición de la magia, sino nombrándolo mi Consejero Personal y Hechicero de la Corte...

 

Merlín, en un estado de completa euforia, dió un paso al frente.

 

\- … adelante, Sir Mordred. - finalizó el Rey.

 

Merlín sintió que alguién lo empujó hacia atrás. Era Mordred. Pasó por en frente de Merlín en su camino hacia el trono. Un conmocionado Merlín agarró el por el hombro al joven a su lado – En el nombre de Avalón, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo? - le preguntó entre dientes.

 

-Lo que tú deberías haber hecho hace años, Emrys. Lamentablemente nunca fuiste lo suficientemente valiente. – Mordred sonrió con malicia. - Estoy devolviendo la magia a su merecido lugar en este reino...- continuó por lo bajo, levantando una ceja de forma burlona.

Se dió vuelta y caminó hacia el estrado del trono, junto a Arturo, que lo recibió con una sonrisa amplia y cálida. Mordred se arrodiló frente al Rey, y bajando su cabeza le agradeció.

\- Su Majestad, este es un honor que nunca hubiera esperado, y mucho menos deseado. Realmente es Usted el más grandioso Rey que nunca vivió – dijo reverentemente.

Luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Arturo solicitando permiso para hablar, que el Rey le concedió con una sonrisa benevolente.

\- Tomo esta oportunidad para anunciar que, con el permiso de Su Majestad, me he tomado la libertad de entrar en negociaciones con la Dama Morgana, Alta Sacerdotisa de la Vieja Religión, y que las mismas han resultado en una tregua, que nos llevará pronto a firmar un tratado de paz que cambiará la historia de Albión para siempre...

 

La multitud estalló en aplausos.

 

En este punto, Merlín se sentía al borde de un ataque cardíaco. El dragón siempre le había dicho que Mordred sería un obstáculo en su misión de cumplir con su destino, pero él siempre había creído que eso significaba que Mordred estaba destinado a matar a Arturo, no que Mordred iba a ocupar su lugar, robar su gloria y hacerlo verse como un completo idiota...

 

Sintiendo que no podía respirar, Merlín colapsó, esperando sentir un duro golpe contra el suelo. Pero, por alguna razón, el golpe nunca llegó. ¿Había muerto? No, yacía en una superficie blanda. Abrió sus ojos y se dió cuenta que estaba acostado en su catre, en el cuarto que había sido siempre su residencia y seguro refugio desde su arribo a Camelot, dentro de las recámaras del Médico de la Corte. Aparentemente había todo sido solo un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Pero sea como sea, no había tiempo que perder. Salió corriendo apurado hacia las Cámaras Reales, aún con su camisa de dormir, y golpeó agitadamente la puerta.

 

-¿Quién es?- la voz somnolienta y apagada de Arturo le contestó desde dentro de la habitación.

 

-Soy yo, Merlín, ¡necesito hablar con Su Majestad urgentemente! - dijo Merlín sin aliento. Y sin esperar un verdadero permiso, abrió la puerta de un golpe.  
Arturo, que a esta altura estaba acostumbrado a estas faltas de respeto, miró hacia arriba en exasperación.

 

-¿Que podrias querer a estas horas de la noche que no pueda esperar hasta mañana? Sabes que mañana he convocado el consejo ampliado, y puedes perfectamente plantear lo que desees allí. ¡O por lo menos puedes esperar a que el maldito sol haya salido!- gruñó Arturo mirándolo fijo.

 

-Siento la hora, su alteza, pero es urgente. Tengo que decirte algo que debería haberte contado hace muchos años.- dijo Merlín, tomando una pausa para recuperar el aliento. – Tengo magia.


End file.
